1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to methods for increasing plant growth, biomass, and stress tolerance. In particular, the invention provides methods for increasing plant growth, biomass and stress tolerance by genetically engineering plants to contain and express a gene of the ascorbic acid synthesis-cell wall synthesis network.
2. Background of the Invention
Adequate food supplies, the availability of renewable energy sources, and global warming are among the most pressing issues facing the world today. With respect to the world's food supply, explosive population growth, particularly in developing nations, threatens to, or in some cases has already, outstripped the capacity of poorer nations to feed their citizens.
Regarding renewable energy sources, there is an ever increasing interest in biological sources, such as ethanol and oils produced from plants, as alternatives to fossil fuels. The interest is spurred not only by the finite nature of fossil fuel reserves, but also by the problems created by emissions that result from their use. Since 1800, atmospheric concentrations of CO2 have increased by more than 25%, primarily from the combustion of fossil fuels. Carbon dioxide in the atmosphere absorbs infrared energy and prevents such energy from leaving the atmosphere, and is thus often referred to as a “greenhouse” gas. Increasing levels of greenhouse gases in the atmosphere may contribute to an increase in average global temperatures, resulting in adverse climate changes otherwise known as global warming.
A potential solution to these problems could be an overall increase in plant growth and biomass, particularly for plants that are used for food and/or fuel production. An increase in aboveground biomass could represent an important addition to renewable energy and food production, while a concomitant enhancement of belowground biomass could significantly contribute to carbon sequestration to lower tropospheric greenhouse gases.
The prior art has thus far failed to provide a reliable means to safely and effectively transform plants to exhibit an increased growth rate, as well as increased aboveground and belowground biomass production.